ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Jackson Walltalker
Jackson Walltalker is the son of Roy and Janice Walltalker, and the younger brother of Reba Silo Walltalker and Binoculars. When Jackson was still a baby, he was kidnapped by Suzie, though Reba rescued him. Biography Jackson was born in 2024 to Roy and Janice Walltalker. He was taken home from the hospital mere hours after his birth, where even he was astounded by the Walltalker House. A year later, Janice contacted Roy, while changing Jackson's diaper at the same time. Later that day, Janice tried to get him to eat his baby food by making funny faces, which he mimicked. This also made his older brother, Binoculars, feel weird. When his "Uncle" Wilbur Eat knocked on the door, he muttered, "Hewwo?" After secretly taking a job on a remote island, Roy began taking better care of Jackson, as he had recently gained a large amount of confidence. He gave Jackson a kiss on the cheek. Realizing that his dad had come to care for him more despite the latter's responsibilities, Jackson giggles. Shortly afterwards, Janice encouraged Roy to take a turn feeding Jackson, which he did. Later, Reba and Binoculars stowed aboard a plane Janice had rented, and quickly called Reba's friend to babysit Jackson. The baby was playing with an orange ball in his high chair while Reba's friend was talking to Janice on the phone. Eventually, Suzie came to visit, and said she was there to return the baby to his parents. The babysitter obliged, and Suzie bade her farewell. She then attempted to kidnap Jackson to raise him as a sidekick to get revenge on his family. However, as Suzie made for her jet, Jackson bit her hand, erecting a yelp of pain, and then Reba intercepted the pair and began fighting Suzie. Finally, Suzie had to drop Jackson, and as he fell to the ground, Janice caught him. Roy was able to destroy Suzie, and the group then headed inside, victorious. Shortly afterwards, he attended a track meet with his family, and was shown clapping for Binoculars from the bleachers. Physical description Jackson Walltalker is small, albeit at the average size for a baby as he stands 76.2 centimeters. He is handsome and slender, and has a single tuft of light brown hair on his head. He is usually seen in a blue onesie during his appearances in the book. Personality and traits Jackson Walltalker acts like a typical baby. He laughs and giggles a lot but cries whenever he is disturbed. Only one known instance of being angry is when he is kidnapped by Suzie. He is smart and intuitive for an infant as he recognized Suzie as an enemy and identified the exploding plane as a danger. He was in fact capable of realizing Suzie's motives from the beginning, which not even his father had been able to deduce. Behind the Scenes Jackson was originally going to have shape-shifting powers. Appearances *The Man Who Talked to the Wall 2 Category:Characters Category:The Man Who Talked to the Wall characters Category:Normal weight characters Category:Babies Category:2 foot characters Category:Fobbles Category:Neutrals Category:Males Category:2020s births Category:Sequel characters